


The journey back to where I belong

by DancerChronicles



Series: A reunion well deserved [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Adam (Voltron) has PTSD, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerChronicles/pseuds/DancerChronicles
Summary: The counterpart of A dream reawakened. Adam recounts his experience through recovering the injuries he sustained from his fighter plane being shot down during the Galra attack.





	The journey back to where I belong

(Flashback)

He was in the fighter plane, the nerves had begun to overcome him. Sam Holt returning from the dead and informing him of Shiro’s survival was one thing. But here he was fighting against a hostile alien species who planned to capture Earth. Adam had never expected this to happen, as he fired at the enemy ships he quickly realized there was no damage to the Galra fleet. “Our weapons have no effect! Evasive manoeuvres!” He said as he dodged the lazer beams. He was quickly losing his squadron.

The ship in front of him had the fleet on target lock but they counter attacked, he could see a blinding light in front of his eyes. This was it, he was going to die. He screamed as he felt the plane falling, closing his eyes. “Takashi… help me.” Those were the last words he uttered, before he braced himself for the impact.

__

Adam woke up gasping for breath, he felt a hand lightly touch his chest. Shiro was looking down at him with concern in his eyes. “Hey, hey Adam… It’s okay now you’re safe.” Shiro said soothingly as he moved his hand to run his fingers through Adam’s hair. Adam leaned into the touch and nuzzled against his hand, that’s right he had survived the Galra attack and was able to meet with Shiro again. He could feel tears in the corner of his eyes.

“I keep dreaming about it Takashi, I don’t know how to make it stop.” He choked out, feeling the tears running down his cheeks. “I’m so tired of being scared all the time, I’m so weak.” Adam said, as Shiro said nothing and pulled him into a tight embrace. He could feel light kisses being pressed all over his face, and calming whispers in his ear. Shiro was so good to him, it was more than Adam ever thought he deserverd.

“Adam listen to me, you are not weak. You went through a lot, I still don’t know everything you went through. But I know that you went through so much to get back here, and you are so strong for being able to do that.” Shiro said firmly, holding Adam closer. “It’s okay to be scared, to feel fear is to feel alive. You’re not weak for being scared of what happened to you. You went through a huge change in your life.” He continued as he held up his robotic arm. “I know all about that.” He said with a bitter smile.

Adam relaxed before he wiped away his tears. He knew Shiro would understand him, after all he had been injured and dealt with change. He had been tortured for a long time, and it broke Adam’s heart. He knew all about Shiro’s experiences but he had never shared his own experience. He didn’t want to trouble Shiro with his own issues, not after what Shiro had been through. But he was ready now, and he had suffered for long enough.

“When the Galra shot me down, I ended up crashing into an area in the surrounding city. I was pulled from the wrekage by a group of civillians, assumed dead until it was discovered that I had survived.” Adam began to explain his story, he hadn’t been conscious when this had happened. In fact it had taken him a few weeks to wake up, he had fallen into a coma. He took a deep breath before continuing his story. “I was alive but just barely, I would have died if I hadn’t received immediate medical treatment.” He said.

He told Shiro about how he had almost died twice, but the group medics were able to bring him back. He had needed blood transfusions and it wasn’t clear that he would ever wake up, he had suffered so much damage from the crash. But the group realized that he was a fighter, and that he wasn’t just going to let go. It was the reason they dubbed him as the miraculous suvivor, not knowing his real name.

“I finally woke up a few weeks later, a woman who had been watching over me said that I clearly had an angel looking out for me while I was comatose. I couldn’t quite believe how I managed to survive through it, but I think it must have been because I always knew I had to come back… I had to come back to you.” Adam said with tears in his eyes again. “I had to say I was sorry to you, I had to tell you how much you meant to me. That’s how I kept going, even though I still couldn’t move or leave from where I was not for a long time.” He continued with a soft smile.

Recovery had been a long process, he had lost movement from the waist down. It was unclear that he would be able to walk again, Adam had known that he wouldn’t be able to reunite with the Garrison until he was strong enough. At this point he had no idea how much time had passed, he could no longer keep track of the days anymore. When he found out it had been a few years since he was shot down in the fighter, he could believe it. It had felt like forever just waiting to feel strong enough and even safe enough at this point to return to the Garrison.

“The day Voltron returned, was the day we made plans to return me to the Garrison. I had been able to get around in a wheelchair, I was strong enough now to go back. We had monitored the process of the Galra and Voltron to assess when would be a good time to move.” Adam explained, running his fingers over Shiro’s arm. “I remember being so excited, I would finally see you again.” There was a slight blush on his cheeks he smiled shyly, before continuing. 

“Takashi is home, Takashi is home. I used that as a mantra to keep me going as I finally made the journey back. Over and over again, it kept me sane while my nerves were over the place.” He admitted, before running his fingers over Shiro’s face. “This whole time, you had kept me going without even knowing it. Even though I was so mad at you, I never stopped loving you… I never could let you go in my heart.” He took a deep breath before pulling his hand away, Shiro caught it.

“Adam, I’m so sorry. You had to go through all of that alone, just holding onto hope that you would see me again. But I am here now… And I promise I always will be. I love you Adam, I love you so much. And I am never, ever letting you go again until my last breath.” Shiro said as he pulled Adam into a tight embrace, Adam leaned into the embrace feeling tears spill over. All he had ever wanted to hear were those words, to be in the arms of the man he loved with all his heart once more. He didn’t deserve it, he knew he didn’t. But he was going to fight like hell for Shiro from here on out.

“Takashi, I don’t think I will ever deserve someone like you. You always were incredibly kind, I knew that when you took Keith in and we cared for him together. But I will never let you go either, I want to be with you. That’s all I ever wanted, if you want maybe we could try again? We don’t have to get engaged right away again, but we can take things slow?” He looked into Shiro’s eyes, seeing the love and the warmth in the other’s eyes. A soft smile graced Shiro’s face as he nodded, before pulling Adam closer once more their lips meeting with desperation. 

They had missed this with every core of their beings, the kiss deepened as they rediscovered each other yet again. Hearts sealed with a promise that they would never let anything come between them again.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it folks, might do a follow up of the two of them happy together from here on out because these two deserved a happy ending damn it lol.


End file.
